How Was The Meeting?
by TheTownNutCase
Summary: Janos is trying to tell Azazel about his meeting with the Professor, but Azazel can't stop looking at Janos' lips. Sex. That is all it is.


**How Was The Meeting?**

**Summary: **Janos is trying to tell Azazel about his meeting with the Professor, but Azazel can't stop looking at Janos' lips.

**Warning:** This is pretty much just sex.

**Backstory: **Charles and Erik did not divorce. They viewed things from the others point of view and now meet in the middle on their decisions. Erik dropped the missiles when Charles told him he loved him, it was the first time. Janos and Azazel accepted Charles and Erik's offer to join them and their happy. Janos and the Professor are really good friends, Janos doesn't like to talk outloud much and with Charles he can just think it. Janos and Azazel are very much in love. Angel didn't accept the offer and Raven went with her. Hank, Sean and Alex are a threesome. And Moira's just chillin' in the background somewhere.

* * *

><p>How long had they been standing there? Azazel couldn't tell you if you'd ask, but he could tell you that Janos didn't have a shirt on. What were they talking about? Azazel had absolutely no idea, but he knew he wanted to be doing other activities with the man infront of him. All he could focus on was the curve of Janos' mouth, the pink tip of his tounge as it darted out to moisten his lips.<p>

Azazels eyes followed the appendage as it slipped past those tantalizing lips, made them glisten and then rolled back in. He was memorized, all he wanted to do was lean in and capture the tip with his teeth and pull it into his mouth, mixing and fighting it with his own.

He wanted to hear the Spaniard moan. Wanted to touch every patch of the other mutants skin. Wanted to feel the soft flesh beneath his fingers, taste every inch with his mouth, curl his tail up and around the others back. He just wanted Janos.

"Azazel, you listening?" Irritation crept into Janos' tone, making his accent more pronounced and displaying how he wasn't happy with the elder. He hardly ever spoke, but when he did, he wanted to be heard.

Azazel didn't care about anything at that moment, Janos had, in his annoyance, set his lips into a pout. That simple motion had all rational thought flying out the window.

Azazel couldn't resist Janos anything when he pouted. But today it turned him on. Making him harder than he already was.

Azazel leaned over and licked Janos' lips.

Janos was suprised, Azazel had just randomly leaned over and licked his lips.

His brows furrowed. A question on the tip of his tongue. But his question was cut off when Azazel leaned over again and hovered over close to his face. His breath ghosting over Janos' lips.

Azazel's blue eyes, contrasting with his red skin, bore into Janos' dark brown irises. " I care not for what you say, Janos, I want you to fuck me into the bed."

Janos' breath hitched in his throat and his pupils dialated, leaving nothing but black. Azazel had simply stated what he wanted, there was no bullshitting with him and Janos loved that about the devilish looking man.

Janos wasted no time in pushing the elder back against the wall, taking control. Their lips crashed together, tongues fighting for dominance. Janos pulled Azazel's shirt from his pants, and slid his hand up to tweak the mans nipple, delighting in the small gasp that came from the back of Azazel's throat.

Pausing to catch their breath Janos leaned over Azazel and opened the door to his room. He led them backwards into the space, pushing the door closed with his foot.

He turned the man and pushed his back against the door, taking possession of Azazel's lips again. Azazel's hands came to rest on Janos' shoulders, Janos' fingers making marks in the red skin of his hips and leaving a slight sting.

Janos parted from Azazel's lips and trailed nips and open mouthed kisses down his jaw and his neck. His fingers slid down and unbuttoned all of the buttons on Azazel's shirt, stripping the red skinned man of the cloth.

Janos ran his hands down his chest stopping at the waistline of his pants. Taking Azazel's bottom lip into his mouth, he unbuckled his belt, agonizingly slow, unbuttoned his pants, little by little and zipped down the metal, teasingly.

He broke the kiss, looped his fingers in Azazel's belt loops and pulled them down and off in one swift movement. Taking the hardened nub of Azazel's nipple into his mouth, he swirled his tongue around, biting softly, eliciting a long moan from the man. Switching to the neglected nipple, he did the same to that one. Toying with the hem of Azazel's underwear, Janos left light kisses down his abdomen.

Looking at Azazel through half lidded eyes, Janos slips his underwear over his erection. Enveloping him with the heat of his mouth. A strangled cry escapes Azazel and Janos hums in pleasure, bringing another moan from the man.

Hands fisted in Janos' hair, Azazel whimpers and thrashes his head from side to side. Nothing but Janos matters. None but Janos exist.

Wrapping one hand around Azazel's base, fingers lightly teasing over his balls. As Janos lightly bobs his head, he fists himself through the fabric of his pants.

Running his tongue over the vein on the underside of Azazel's cock, teasing, he releases him with a small plop. Standing he strips of his pants, shocking Azazel by not wearing underwear.

Azazel takes in a sharp breath, Janos is absolutely beautiful and he can't get enough of the man when he's naked and standing infront of him. Reaching out to touch, his fingers ghost over the plains of Janos' stomach.

Janos steps closer to the man, bringing hisarms around Azazel, their erections rubbing together, making both men moan at the contact.

"Fuck me." Azazel mutters under his breath.

"What do you want Azazel?" Janos loves Azazel's bedroom mouth.

"I want you to fuck me" Azazel practically screams.

Azazel slides his tail over Janos' thigh and around his back, then one leg follows and hooks around Janos' hip. Janos braces Azazel's back against the wall and the man lift his other leg up, making Janos support their wieght, lips locked the entire time.

Moving his lips to his neck, Janos lifts 3 fingers to Azazel's mouth. "Suck." He commands. Azazel greedily takes the finger into his mouth, tounge swirling between each finger slowly.

Janos groans and twitches his hips. The friction affects both men making them moan. Taking his fingers out with a satisfied slurp, Janos' hand snakes between the two bodies and lower to Azazel's hole. Slipping one finger in, Azazel's eyes shut tight and his muscles clench, Janos wiggles his finger before adding another. A sharp intake of breath from the elder and Janos is covering his lips with his own.

Janos sizzors his fingers, loosening Azazel some more, finally he adds another and Azazel's breath stutters. Head leaning against Janos shoulder he nods and Janos is moving the fingers inside his lover.

Not long after Janos' fingers are removed and he's spitting on his hand to lubricate his cock. He lines up and guides it in slowly. He stops moving, waiting for Azazel to adjust. A faint 'move' and Janos is restaring from snappin his hips so hard into his red lover.

Only after Azazel's pleas of faster, harder, does he actually give in, snapping his hips back and forth meeting Azazel's down thrusts. Lips locked again. Janos' hand comes to meet Azazel's erection, pumping intime with their thrusts. Soon their both slipping off the edge, comming whilst shouting each others names.

Janos has a hard time standing upright. His legs are like jelly, so he slips them both onto the floor slowly.

Their foreheads are pressed together, and sweet little Iloveyou's are being exchanged.

Janos pulls out and both men wobbled to their bed, just content to be laying there in each others presence.

Janos falls asleep curled into Azazel.

Azazel is drifting into unconcessioness when he remembers what led to their acctivities.

_I'll ask about Janos' meeting with the Professor tomorrow._

* * *

><p><strong>So my first attepmt at a sex scene, and I think it's a bit of a fail. But whatever. I need practice for my fic.<strong>  
><strong>What do you think? Crap I know. Haha.<br>I even had a whole background for this and I like it.**


End file.
